ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of 2 Ahmads
The Tale of 2 Ahmads 'is the 2nd episode of Ahmad 20. Plot ''The Episode begins with Old Ahmad in a dark room. Old Ahmad: So there are 2 Ahmad's now. All becouse this dimension was reseted and i wasn't here. The camera jumps to New ahmad, who is also standing in the dark. New Ahmad: I'm the new Ahmad. He's the old one. I have the strike omnitrix from the beggining, while he.... The camera skips back to Old Ahmad. Old Ahmad: I wear the Ultimatrix, which now looks just like the strike Omnitrix. Anyways, now there's 2 of us... The camera zips back to New Ahmad New Ahmad: And the world needs to deal with it. Who am i kidding, we need to deal with it. And that;s what ths story is about. End Scene Start Scene Both Ahmads are walking in the city. Old Ahmad: Where's Zein and O, i mean Leon and Jake? NewAhmad: they took the day off, so we could "learne to live with each other" Old Ahmad: Ha! We can totaly do that. New Ahmad: i know right! Old Ahmad: yeah! What's the worst thing that could happen? New Ahmad stops and blank steres at Old Ahmad New Ahmad: Never say that out loud! Old Ahmad: Why? Then suddenly Slamworm blasts out from the ground and turns to the Ahmads New Ahmad: That's why! End Scene Start Scene Slamworm blasts out from the ground and turns to the Ahmads New Ahmad: That's why! Old Ahmad: Going with Diamondhead! New Ahmad: Realy, I'm using Armodrillo! They both transform. Old Ahmad's body turns crystal untill he becomes Diamondhead. New Ahmad's body becomes yellow. his arms become larger untill he become Armodrillo. Slamworm Sees Armodrillo and dashes at him. New Ahmad: Armodrillo! Okay, I Got this! Slamworm Eats Armodrillo and digs under ground. Diamondhead jumps on his back and slamworm dissappears underground. End Scene Brake Start Scene Slamworm is digging underground. Diamondhead is holding to his back like a cowboy. Then Slamworm Digs out of the ground and spits out Big Chill. New Ahmad: Big chill! Diamondhead jumps off Slamworm and spits out some Dirt. Diamondhead: Phew! Big Chill takes light and goes trough Slamworm. freezing a part of him, but Slamworm brakes free. Diamondhead: Ahmad, Pick me up! Big Chill: Why? Diamondhead: Do it! Big Chill: fine! Big Chill flys down to Diamondhead and takes him by the shoulders with his legs. Then he flys up to Slamworms head and drops diamondhead. Diamondhead: Thanks! Diamondhead jumps up as Slamworm opens his mouth. Diamondhead Jumps in his mouth and hits it with shards. Slamworm screams and closes his mouth. Then swallows. Big Chill: Yuck! Suddenly Ghostfreak comes out of Slamworm Ghostfreak: That will be hard to forget! Slamworm Transforms into Hypnotick. He puts Big Chill under hypnosis. Ghostfreak: Great! Ghostfreak flys in Hypnotick and controls him. Hypnotick then turns back to the panuncian and Old Ahmad gets thrown Back out. Old Ahmad: Quick Freeze him! Big Chill Freezes Him, but he still breaks free. Meanwhile old Ahmad Switches to water Hazard And blasts water in his face. New Ahmad detransforms New Ahmad: Nice work! Khyber's whistle can be heard. The Panuncian gets up and runs away. Old Ahmad detransforms aswell. Old Ahmad: You too! New Ahmad: And They thought they could do it! Old Ahmad: yeah! Nothing can go wrong now. New Ahmad: Not Again! Rock monsters get uout from the ground. New Ahmad: Can they stop messing up the streets? The Rock monsters run towords the Ahmads. New Ahmad turns in to Heatblast, while Old Ahmad Becomes Four Arms. '' Ahmads: Let's do this! ''They both charge at the Rock Monsters ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *New Ahmad *Old Ahmad Villains *Khyber's Panuncian *Rock Monsters Aliens Used By Old Ahmad *Diamondhead *Ghostfreak *Water Hazard *Four Arms By New Ahmad *Armodrillo *Big Chill *Heatblast By Khyber's Panuncian *Slamworm *Hypnotick Trivia *Khyber was about to appear in this episode, bu he didn't. *Charmcaster was alos about to appear but didn't *It's revealed that Old Ahmad is smarter then New Ahmad. *It's revealed that Khyber already has his Panuncian in this dimension Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 20 Category:Ahmad 20 Episodes Category:Reo 54